Lady Luck
by RattusLabRat
Summary: Done for the 100 kisses challenge. Lydia just doesn't like dice...


**Lady Luck**

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing.._

**A/N:** _This was done for Llewlyn and Doormouse's 100 kisses challenge. I tried...i really did, i hope this is worth something...hopefully a review or two._

Click. Clickety click. Click. Click.

Clickety click. Click. Click. Clickety.

Lydia looked up from her Art essay, (the damned thing had to be handed in the next morning) and pointedly stared at the culprit who was distracting her from hopefully getting an A. It wasn't the first time that she had to finish something with only a few hours to spare, but the fact that the clicking noise continued made the headache that had started at the base of her skull migrate to behind her eyes. Sighing, she picked up her pen and scanned the paragraph she had just written. Good, no mistakes.

Starting her next paragraph wasn't so easy, just as she began to finish her first sentence the clicking continued.

Click. Click. Clickety. Clickety.

Gritting her teeth, she tried to continue with what she was writing, but her train of thought moved on to the figure sitting on her bed. That damned poltergeist. She'd tried to get rid of him, subtly and not so subtly. Nothing seemed to work. The whole Sandworm fiasco hadn't dampened his mood on human beings or Lydia, instead it had fuelled him into finding her, befriending her and practically living with her. If only Lydia had said no, she would have probably finished this essay weeks ago.

Every evening she would find herself studying while he amused himself either with his yoyo or the set of dice he had recently found back in one of his many dusty cupboards. If there was one thing that she couldn't stand, it was the constant clicking of dice rolling across hard wood floor and landing against skirtingboard.

"Do you MIND?"

The clicking ceased for a second, Beetlejuice looked up surprised at Lydia's sudden outburst and raised his unswept eyebrows. It didn't matter how much he tried to look innocent, those eyebrows would always make him appear evil. Hell, Beetlejuice could be anything if he wanted to, but being innocent was impossible.

"Mind what, babe?"

Dropping her pen onto her makeshift desk, she turned around in her chair and pointed to the dice lying at his feet. "Do you mind and stop playing with those damned things? I'm trying to concentrate here, and the constant clicking is putting me off. Don't make me say your name three times, Beej."

Like a scolded child, Beetlejuice's head lowered and his shoulders hunched into that slouch of his. The poltergeist was a damned kid.

He mumbled something that sounded like a sure and folded himself on her bed. That was another thing, he may be a poltergeist but they guy smelled. She hadn't known that they could leave scents behind, but with everything Lydia had been through these past few years, anything was possible.

At night she'd go to bed, huddled under her duvet, and every single time, she'd be hit with that scent, a concoction of grave dirt, moth balls and something that smelled suspiciously like aftershave. Maybe it was her mind playing games with her, but she wouldn't put anything past him, not even lathering himself with some rich scented aftershave. Urgh.

Finally, she might be able to finish her essay off. Flying through another several paragraphs of her essay, Lydia congratulated herself and finished it up when...no...it couldn't be..

Clickety. Click. Click. Click.

"Beetlejuice!"

His startled look said it all. "Hey! Enough with the B word, babe...i'm booored."

Lydia sighed. "Go be bored somewhere else, Beej. This is important."

"Yeah? Well, me being amused is important, and right now, babe...i'm about as amused as i would be grooming a Sandworm.."

Scribbling down what she thought would be a great conclusion for her essay, Lydia threw her pen down and faced the bored poltergeist. He lay on her bed staring at her ceiling. Wow, he must be bored.

"You have my undevided attention now, Beej. What is it that you would like to do?"

Beetlejuice looked up from his relaxed position and shrugged his wiry shoulders. "M'dunno."

Lydia always thought that she had the patience of a saint, but under these circumstances, Beetlejuice was steadily frustrating her. Rubbing her hands over her tired face, she blew out a puff of cold air and tried to relax. Delia had always talked about counting from ten backwards and exhaling, something to do with having a calming effect. In Lydia's case, it never did work.

"Alright, BJ..i have to ask this, what's with the dice?"

Yep, that did it. His mouth twisted into a horrible grin, and his features changed from being somber, to animated.

"Babe! I thought you'd never ask!"

Nodding, Lydia made her way to her bed and casually sat down and waited for Beetlejuice to start his ranting about a supposed event, where he supposedly won his dice. It was like every other story he told her, fabricated lies to make him look like a hero...or a winner...or whatever it is that he wanted to be seen as. Only she saw through his lies, she didn't understand why he had a need to lie, but it was one of his quirks, sometimes a good quirk.

He sat crossed legged and leaned into her personal space. Something that was to be expected of him now.

"Right, where to start? Ah, i got it! This was back in the days where ya never got all this televised crap, or computer thingy ma bobs. I was in a Bar, was a rough one...hell most of the Bars back then was rough. It was round about the seventeen hundreds, m'can't remember.."

Lydia nodded enthusiastically, anything to get this story over and done with so she could have at least a few hours sleep before handing her essay into college.

"Anyways there was this one Bar i liked to go to, was called the Black Horse...i think, maybe it was the Black Dog...i can't remember, and this guy inside was a right gambler, he'd gamble on anything..and these babies - "

Beetlejuice pointed to the dice that lay a few feet from them.

"Belonged to him. Ahahahaha! Good times, babe. I told him that he'd never be able to hold me up in a drinking comp, and he bet his dice that he could. We went through about fifteen rounds of drinks before the damned guy collapsed, so i finished ma drink and collected ma prize. Only a few days later he came lookin after me. Wanted his dice back, like hell i was gonna give them to him, i won em fair and square, so when he tried to..-"

Beetlejuice looked over at Lydia, her face lay in her hands, her body curled around itself. The one thing he never understood about her was, that for being mighty pretty, the girl could snore!

"So...when he tried to get em back, i gave him a RIGHT juicin'..."

Picking up his dice, he threw them at her wall.

Clickety. Clickety. Click. Click.

Hey, what did ya know..another double six...

The End...


End file.
